dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman (TV Series)
Summary The Batman premiered in September of 2004 on the Kids WB cartoon block. This program exists outside the shared continuity established by Batman – the Animated Series, Justice League or even, Batman Beyond. The series focuses on a younger Bruce Wayne whose brief career as the Batman has barely lasted even three years. At the start of the first season, Batman has yet to meet the cadre of villains that fans have been familiar with for decades, including the Joker, Mister Freeze and Bane. The series is also notable for three brand new characters, exclusive to the continuity of this cartoon alone: Gotham City police chief, Angel Rojas, detective Ellen Yin, and Bruce’s high school pal, detective Ethan Bennett. All three characters dominate the supporting cast for the entire first season, but fade away into obscurity with the close of season two. Season three opens with a new theme title track, as well as the introduction of another mainstay supporting cast member – Batgirl. Defying comic book tradition, Batman grudgingly takes young Barbara Gordon on as his new sidekick partner – a role canonically assumed by the character of Robin – the Boy Wonder. With Season four, the Boy Wonder was finally introduced, becoming a permanent supporting cast member, featured in nearly every episode. By Season five, other members of the DC Universe began making appearances including the Martian Manhunter, Superman, the Flash, Green Arrow and Hawkman. The heroes were first addressed as the Justice League of America in the epilogue to the season four finale "The Joining (Part II)", but were featured with greater prominence in the 2008 two-part series finale "Lost Heroes". The final episode of the series was broadcast on March 8th, 2008. Principal Cast * Rino Romano as The Batman/Bruce Wayne * Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth * Danielle Judovits as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (season 2+) * Evan Sabara as Robin/Dick Grayson (season 3+) * Ming-Na as Ellen Yin (season 1-2) * Steve Harris as Ethan Bennett (season 1) * Mitch Pileggi as Commissioner Gordon Justice League * George Newbern as Superman * Charlie Schlatter as The Flash * Chris Hardwick as Green Arrow * Dermot Mulroney as Green Lantern Recurring Cast * Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker * Tom Kenny as Penguin * Gina Gershon as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Jessi Corti as Chief Rojas(season 1-2) * Louis Gossett Jr. as Lucius Fox (season 4+) Episodes Season One * The Bat in the Belfry * Traction * Call of the Cobblepot * The Big Chill * The Cat and the Bat * The Big Heat * Q & A * The Big Dummy * Topsy Turvy * Bird of Prey * The Rubberface of Comedy * The Clayface of Tragedy Season Two * The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly * Riddled * Fire and Ice * The Laughing Bat * Swamped * Pets * Meltdown * JTV * Ragdolls to Riches * The Butler Did It * Grundy's Night * Strange Minds * Night and the City Season Three * Batgirl Begins (Part I) * Batgirl Begins (Part II) * A Dark Knight to Remember * A Fistfull of Felt * RPM * Brawn * The Laughing Cats * Fleurs du Mal * Cash for Toys * The Apprentice * Thunder * The Icy Depths * Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind Season Four * A Matter of Family * Team Penguin * Clayfaces * The Everywhere Man * The Breakout * Strange New World * Artifacts * Seconds * Riddler's Revenge * Two of a Kind * Rumors * The Joining (Part I) * The Joining (Part II) Season Five * The Batman/Superman Story (Part I) * The Batman/Superman Story (Part II) * Vertigo * White Heat * A Mirror Darkly * Joker Express * Ring Toss * The Metal Face of Comedy * Attack of the Terrible Trio * The End of Batman * What Goes Up... * Lost Heroes (Part I) * Lost Heroes (Part II) Movies * Batman vs. Dracula Notes * The theme song for seasons one and two are performed by The Edge. Related Articles *Batman *Batman Strikes! External Links * The Batman at Wikipedia * The Batman at the Internet Movie Database * The Batman at TV.com Category:Batman (TV Series) Category:The Batman (TV Series) Category:Jeff Matsuda/Producer Category:Glen Murakami/Producer Category:Alan Burnett/Producer Category:Michael Goguen/Producer Category:Animated Series